I can dance?
by nannokitty
Summary: Nelly Wylde, an eighteen years old girl. One day she goes on a beach holiday with her family, but what happens when she is misplaced with another girl, things get mixed, and she is kidnapped by some agents? I will try to update as much as possible.
1. Chapter 1 - Who are these guys?

Chapter 1 – Who are these guys?

**Hey, so since it's summer I think it's time for me to start writing again, and again since I am so obsessed with DC, why not a fanfiction about it! Please review and let me know what you think, I will try to update this as much as I can and as long as people are reading. A good summer to go for it!  
Oh and, even though I'd love to, I don't own DC. I don't own anything but my OC and the story. DC and other things belong to their rightful owners. Just puttin' it there.**

**Summary  
Nelly Wylde, an eighteen years old girl who has a fairly good life. Some friends there and there, a pretty normal communication with the family, and a brother to have fights with. A unique girl with no plans for the future. One day she goes to a beach hotel with her family, but what happens when she is misplaced with another girl at her age, things get mixed, and she is kidnapped by some agents she doesn't even know? Read through her adventures with the DC characters and her struggle with the new events in her life.**

Nelly made sure there wasn't anything she forgot to put in her suitcase, she totally didn't want to forget her bikiny like the last time and buy a pair of new ones with **her**money which she didn't even fit in right. She had good plans for this summer, she finally had the chance to show off her new body that she carved out of pain through the long winter, and with her new bikiny she would finally have the chance to do so.  
She put the last of her stuff in her backpack and went downstairs, she had to help her mom prepare something to eat before going. Man, the stuff they sell in planes sure was expensive. Tasty, but expensive. And god knows what they put in them.  
"Nel! Bring me some cookies from the kitchen!" she heard his brother's voice come from the outside, he was helping their dad put their stuff in the car.  
"No way I'll give you from **my** cookies!" she yelled back in response. Their mom had made from her favorite cookies, and once her brother started eating them, there wouldn't be an end to it until she was left with a stomach starving for cookies and a mind thinking about how painful and gruesome her brother's death should be.  
"Nice, I'll be waiting for them then!" and that was one thing her brother did, which could be translated as 'bring me some cookies or you'll wake up spineless'. It was a secret language they found while fighting, so their mom wouldn't get suspicious over the fact that they plan on killing each other. However, she would easily sacrifice her spine for those cookies.  
"Yeah sure I'll be there in a couple of hours!" fun fact 1# That will never happen.  
After a couple of hours, they were finally at the airport. She has never travelled with an airplane before, so it was big news if you looked at it in her vision.  
"wow... it's so huge."  
The thing she didn't know was, just there, at the corner of the wall next to them, stood two man in neat uniforms, purple ties, and suspicious sunglasses, even though it wasn't sunny at all. And they knew where she was supposed to go, when she would go, with whom, and where she'll stay at...

**That day around 9PM at the hotel**

They had finally arrived at the airport, her ears were aching and she had a terrible headache. In the end, travelling with a plane wasn't that great. While her dad signed some forms at the lobby, and his brother and mother found someone to carry the bags to their rooms, Nelly went to buy something to drink. A cold drink maybe, to calm the throbbing pain in her head, but to no avail. The vending machines were just nowhere to be seen, and she felt like puking all those cookies she ate. She took help from the nearest wall to stand with one hand, and held her head with the other one to ease the pain. Then out of blue, she saw a man standing at the end of the corridor, he looked like a security guard of some sort, maybe she could get help from him.  
"H-hey, sir! C-can you help me for a second?" she said while trying to stand still, but the man seemed like he didn't hear her, or he just wasn't interested? She couldn't exactly tell with those sunglasses of him. She took a step forward but stopped when a sudden wave of pain hit her head, and closed her eyes. But when she opened them again, the man wasn't there. Considering that she wasn't at a sane state of mind right at the second, it would even be an illusion of her mind. _Oh the desperation..._

**Next day around 5PM at the beach  
**  
"Yes, guys are _totally_ gonna fall for this."  
Nelly stood in front of the mirror in one of the changing cabins. Her headache had become better over the night and she was finally going to the beach with her family. She stuffed her clothes in her beach bag, and went out of the cabin when she made sure she looked fabulous. It was when her feet started burning hell that she noticed she forgot her flip-flops at the cabin. But from where she stood, her family and the heavenly shadow of the blessed sunshade seemed closer... she took off running with all her might towards her family, crushing away whatever was left of her fabulousness.  
When she finally reached her brother, looking at her like _'what the actual hell are you doing', _she was gasping for air for the sake of her life. The burning beach sand was one of the things that made her run like this.  
"Nelly, seriously, what-"  
"My feet! **Burning!**" she dug in their bag and found the cold water bottle, washing the heat on her feet away. Then she stood up again, ready to run for her flip-flops. She looked at the hot sand once more like it was some kind of a spider with wings and one thousand legs, then started running again, leaving behind a speechless brother trying to progress what was going on.  
As she reached the cabins, her feet were burning again, and strangely there wasn't much people around. More importantly, her flip-flops were no where to be seen.  
"man, I ran all this way for nothing?" she sighed in defeat and turned back to bump into something, or more precisely, someone.  
"huh?" was all she could say before she was sent unconscious with a blow from the back of her head.

**An unknown time, probably evening  
**  
When she finally came to her senses, she could feel something moving around her, or more likely, along with her. She slowly opened her eyes to see she was laying down in, possibly, a car? She couldn't really tell, it looked like a room in there. When she looked around more carefully, she saw the same suit-wearing-sunglasses-dude as before, sitting at the front seat. And there was another man at the drivers seat, His clothes were, well... unique? She had never seen a clothing style like that before, and he wore kind of an ugly, blue coloured helmet thing on his head, making it impossible for her to see his face.  
_Well, too sad you didn't tie me up to keep me in place, not my fault if I escape now.  
_ She thought to herself as she tried to sit up, but she couldn't move an inch. _What... _She tried to move her arms, fingers, feet, head, but so far her eyes were the only thing she could control. _Am I paralyzed?! _She thought to herself in horror as she tried to speak, but not even that was possible. _Just what the hell is going on?!  
_  
**Tehehee, and here is the first chapter! Please review! ^^ and if you are wondering, the guys in the car aren't any of the main characters. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Something is wrong there

Chapter 2 – Something is wrong there****

Here's the new episode, hope you like it! And as always, please review! ^^  
  
It was almost an hour since she woke up, if she wasn't confusing the time. And still, Nelly couldn't move even an inch. Her mind was at full-alarm mode, and she was trying to progress what was going on. Who were these guys? They didn't seem like simple guys who would kidnap someone for money, nor did they seem like the organ mafia. Just laying there and not being able to talk was eating her mind to bits, how long would the journey go on for? How long was she sleeping for? Did her family noticed she was missing? They definitely did, they had to. She couldn't really tell the time for the windows were made from black glass, but it looked pit black outside. She couldn't tell if there was something or just a big void outside. _I miss my parents... _

**Some more hours later  
**  
Nelly didn't notice being moved, as she fell asleep after an hour of struggling for freedom. Even though she was a pretty optimist girl, this was something else. She felt desperate, this wasn't something she had to face before. So she had no idea of what to do.  
When they entered another room, and Nelly was placed on somewhere, she woke up with the sound of a door closing with a loud slam and getting locked. She opened her eyes and tried to look around, and she could turn her head around. Suddenly getting excited with the thought of being able to move, she jolted up from the bed, but a throbbing pain at the back of her head stopped her.  
"ugh, again with the headache?.."  
Her muscles were still numb from staying still for too long, but she didn't really care. She wanted to know what the hell was going on, and if necessary, get the heck out of here. When she looked around the room, there was a TV mounted to the wall, a dark blue dresser, a table and chair the same color, and two other doors. She slowly stood up, forcing her leg muscles to obey her, and walked towards one of the doors. She reached for the doorknob but... there wasn't one, just a strange mechanism that seemed to work with a card of some sort. She cursed inside and tried for the other door, strangely, it was already unlocked, and she pushed it open with ease. A... bathroom. Though she wanted to be sad, she actually would need a bathroom if she was going to stay there for long. Wait was was she thinking, she was going to get out of here, no way she would stay there. Her family was probably already freaking out by the time she got there.  
Then her mind started to become clearer and she remembered what she was wearing. _Her bikiny._ God, what an awesome thing to have on while you are prisoned in a place you don't know by some other man that you also don't know. She went back into her room and tried to open the TV, maybe there was something there, some news about her missing or something. Anything, she just wanted to know something even if it was some ingredients for a cake. She looked at the monitor closer, there didn't seem to be a button for it to open, neither a remote. Maybe it was some of those touchscreen ones? She touched the screen in the place where she guessed would be a button for it to open. Nothing.  
"What the hell am I supposed to do?!"  
She looked around again, the closet. She went for it, hoping there would be something, anything to get her out of this room. Or just something to wear, walking around with a bikiny would be too suspicious. And for the first time she thought luck was at her side when she saw the clothes in it, until she saw what kind of clothes they were.  
"Really... did Lady Gaga kidnap me or something?..."  
Those were nothing she would wear, not until she was a famous crazy pop singer or something. They weren't failures of fashion, but they still would stand out WAY too far in a normal place normal people goes. Even a bikiny was less suspicious.  
She sighed and threw herself on the bed, this was going to be really troublesome, and she didn't get anything at all. She stood there for a bit longer before she heard some kind of music far away. It was too low to make out the lyrics, and she could barely hear it. But it was there, and it seemed like it was loud too, at wherever it was getting played. Maybe there was a party nearby? People to get help from? But it seemed too close for that option.  
Just then the door to her room opened, making a mechanical sound. She jumped out of the bed with the sudden movement, and thought she would be facing one of those sunglasses-dudes again. But instead, it was someone closer to her age. With blue hair? Yeah, totally normal, don't mind the fact that he was dressed like a rock diva too. Everything was so damn normal in that place! And he also had one of those ugly head-helmet-things too, only it was yellow this time. But well... he was handsome indeed.  
Though, something seemed off with him. Something was terribly wrong. And she could sense that even by looking at his ultra expressionless face.  
"Get ready, you'll be asked some questions."  
Despite the fact that she wanted to squirm for his god-like voice, there really was something wrong with it.  
"Questions? And what am I supposed to wear anyway, you call those things _'clothes'_?" she pointed to the closet like it was an animal or something.  
He didn't say anything which freaked her out even more.  
"I'll come back ten minutes later." was what he said before he closed the door again.  
_I am doomed, and I am going to be stuck in this place, full of creepy and handsome people, FOREVER.  
_ Though she would have preffered going out with her bikiny, she knew it wasn't a logical thing to do. So she headed towards the closet and tried to pick the least sparkling-diva dress inside them. She wore her new clothes, but she still had a feeling that she looked like Lady Gaga's lost sister.  
Five minutes after she got ready, that guy came again, leading her out of the room and to somewhere. They passed the neatly illuminated corridors, to get in front of a big two-piece door that had unnecessarily exaggerated decorations from gold, silver and some other dark colored metals. The guy next to her didn't talk during the whole way, and she was too scared to start a conversation with him.  
When they finally opened the door and got inside the room, she was stunned by what she saw. The room was incredibly unique, and she had to admit, it was really gorgeous. In front of the room there was a throne like chair made of gold with crow inspirated decorations. An in that chair, was sitting an old man also with a diva look, but more the villain type. At least that was what she thought.  
"Well well, I see you are finally here. You gave us quite a hard time finding you."  
….What.  
"I-I am not sure I really understand you sir."  
"Acting the innocent now, aren't we? We had to hack through your national information to locate you. I told you you wouldn't run away like that."  
_….What...  
_"u-uhh, again, I don't think I really understand you sir." She said with a confused tone. Then his features changed slightly, and he turned to look at one of his guards.  
"You got the right girl, right?"  
"Yes sir, we followed what information was given to us, and it all led to this girl." the guard said monotone.  
"Bring me those files." The old man ordered. And one of the mans went to bring a folder with some papers in it. The old man quickly searched though the files and finally found what he was looking for. His eyebrows furrowed as he read through the sentences, and his gaze almost dug holes in her skin when he turned back to look at her.  
"Good try, _Nelly Wylde._ But I don't fall for those tricks easily." his voice was colder than ice. "now stop playing around, or I'll be compelled to get your head down to earth by force."  
She shivered at the words. She didn't know what was going on, but that man seemed like she wouldn't believe her no matter what, and he had a bad temper.  
Then he turned his head in the direction of two other person, how had she not seen them? They were more diva-looking than everyone else in the room, even more than the yellow helmet guy and the creepy old man.  
"Those are Jaryn and Kerith, and from now on, they'll be training you to make your moves the best they can."

**Annd another episode finished. Please review! It gives me a great motivation to write new chapters ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Glitterati

Chapter 3 – The Glitterati

**OHMAWGAD ;A; guys im so so so so so sorry that I wasn't able to upload for such a long time! My computer mysteriously refused to open any kind of program (including firefox, ie, word, drawing programs and soo on) and it also stopped working itself, and started making sounds like it was going to explode or something. I didn't have the guts to work on it for I feared losing my files ;A; but it somehow mysteriously and suddenly started working again just 5 seconds ago! But honestly I don't know for how long it'll stay like that, or start working completely, so enjoy the episode while I can write! \(^u^)/  
**  
"Those are Jaryn and Kerith, and from now on, they'll be training you to make your moves the best they can."  
Jaryn and Kerith huh, wait what, what was she going to be trained at? Well, might as well wait and see since she felt like she wouldn't get an answer from anyone in the room, or would find herself in an embrassing situation. She studied their facial expressions, they looked pretty smug. But still, they had the bodies of a person who mush have been working out everyday in their life. Their hairs were styled very unique, and though they looked strange, she had to admit they were beautiful.  
They got on their way to out of the room, from the looks of it she was supposed to follow, and so she did. She tagged along with them from after them, because somehow they acted like she was an insect. She could feel that they kept their presences way above her. But she didn't comment on it. As they passed another hallway her curiosity got the best of her.  
"What am I exactly going to be trained at?" she tried to sound confident, but it was really hard near two person who acted like she was trash. After a while that made her feel really awkward, Jaryn answered.  
"_Of course_ to make your moves better. Didn't you pay any attention?" she told with a smooth, elegant but smug voice.  
"My moves?" even if she couldn't see, she could feel their faces making an unpleasant expression as if trying to ignore her stupidity.  
"_Your moves, _you are going to _dance _sweety" Kerith told with the same voice the other girl used. Wow, they were similar in lots of ways, were they siblings after all? Well, she didn't know about that, but she had never, ever tried to properly dance, she knew that. She liked moving to the beat of the song, and she had been to a dance club once with her brother. Her brother could dance, and he was a natural expert at that, but her? No, this was getting more ridiculous every passing second.  
"But why? Really, I have no idea what's going on." She told again, but this time more seriously. Seems like she was realistic/worthy enough, Jaryn spoke to her again, this time bothering to look at her face.  
"I _can't_ believe you are that person from last year, we heard that you had something special in you, but really, _honey,_ can you even dance?"  
"I knew we shouldn't have believed those rumors, what a _waste_ of time." Kerith commented.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, I have never really danced in my life. I don't even know why they kidnapped me out of blue or brought me here for the sake of god."  
This time they stopped, and they actually turned to look at her. From the looks on their faces they seemed like they weren't pleased with what she had just said, and also showed some surprise, but it was hardly visible.  
"How come you _can't_ dance? Didn't you _yourself_ participate in that dance battle with one of the crews last year?"  
Dance battle? Did she even dance in public before... There was a big mistake there, but she couldn't understand it enough to get herself out of it.  
"Your name is same as the one who danced that year." Kerith told.  
Well, she didn't know if they'd listen to her if she explained herself, but they were totally going to understand it when she started dancing. She sighed in defeat,  
"Well, I still don't get it, but I guess I have no other choice but to dance."  
"Then don't take our _precious_ time for such questions." Jaryn told and continued walking. Instead of following them behind, this time Nelly started walking near them.  
"Well, who was that man inside? And what's with those helmets, really, they look ugly." The words slipped out of her mouth before she was aware of what she was saying. She panicked for a second, but turned to Jaryn in surprise as she laughed ever so lightly.  
"It was Dr. Tan, and we don't know much thing about him." She said.  
"Huh, you don't know about the man you are working for?"  
The smile on Jaryn's face disappeared as fast as it appeared.  
"Don't get us wrong there, sweety. We don't _work_ for him."  
Kerith continued,  
"The only reason we are here is because we heard someone worth taking serious has turned back,"  
"and was captured by them, here. We don't need to work for people when we already are way above them." Jaryn completed the sentence.  
Oh wow, what a self-conceit.  
"What about the helmets?" she asked.  
"You might want to stay on Dr. Tan's good side if you don't want to get from one of those on your head."  
She couldn't say for certain, but she guessed they were dangerous to have on your head.  
"They simply control your brain." Keith corrected.  
Yup. Totally gonna stay away from those.  
She didn't ask any more questions before they got to the... rooftop? Not somewhere decorated with some cool dance stuff but the rooftop? Though she took back her words as soon as they switched on the engines. The rooftop lit up with some enormous lamps, electric wires were lined up in the corners to take less space, and there was a big, open-air elevator near the end of the roof. It looked dangerous but cool just as much. There were also lots of speakers of all sizes set up everywhere that didn't take much attention at first. She closed her mouth when she noticed she was staring like a moron. Not a very good thing to do near those two.  
"We'll start with something easy, to see your skills."  
_ Eh, the skills that I don't have to be correct._  
She followed them to the stage/elevator. And the engines around them came to life. The elevator started buzzing and the spotlights focused on them. Jaryn and Kerith took their places at the stage. _I guess I am going to copy their moves?_ Then a song started playing, as she recalled, 'body to body'.  
Then the air suddenly changed, everything became dead silent except the song playing. She readied herself, _here goes nothing..._  
Jaryn was dancing with swift movements, however, the dance didn't seem that hard to Nelly. It was hard to keep up with her, but once she grasped the moves she could do the rest. After a little while, the aura around them completely changed, the floors seemed like they were made of lights, lots of lights that went around the colors blue and purple. She focused back on the dance. As she was starting to get tired, Jaryn leaned to one side with a cool pose, she copied. _I guess that was the end of it._  
The aura turned back to normal and her eyes tried to adjust with the change of lights. And Jaryn didn't look like she was unhappy, which signed for good.  
"Your moves are not terrible."  
_Ack, self-conceit..._  
"We could make something of you, if you work hard enough." Kerith added.  
"But it'll be real hard for you to reach our level."  
She tried calm her inhaling before speaking.  
"O-okay..." _okay?! No okay! I need to go back!_ Though she wouldn't voice her thoughts.  
Jaryn smiled ever so lightly, though she doubted it was sincere, and led her inside.  
"Don't fall off the roof, it'd be trouble."  
_Oh wow, how reassuring._  
Once they got inside Kerith turned towards her, slight boredom in his voice.  
"You will be staying with us for now. Dr. Tan won't be there. Go look around or do something I guess, just don't bother us."  
"Can I go outside?"  
"Do whatever you want, just don't try to escape, you'll just get lost."  
"I wasn't thinking about it..." _Damn._  
"Then nobody's holding you."  
At least she got to see outside, then maybe ask someone for a phone and get the hell out of this mess.  
"Thanks." She said, but Jaryn and Kerith were already on their way. She sighed and turned away just when she remembered her clothes.  
"Oh, wait a seco-" she turned to see the empty hallway. Guess she'd have to go around with those clothes for a while.  
She wandered around the building which was like a maze to her, there were tons of rooms around. Seriously, who'd need this much room. What do you even use them for? After passing tons of rooms and some plants decorating around, she decided she was lost. What to do... she started searching for someone, maybe a guard. The whole building wouldn't be for just 2 people, right? Though they had said Dr. Tan wouldn't be there, so other staff wouldn't be there either. There were so many questions in her head. What was going on, what was SHE going to do. She wouldn't just leave behind her old life and start dancing around with people she doesn't know a single thing about.  
While questions wandered around in her head, she came across an elevator. She got in and looked at all the button-WHAT. She was currently at the 25th floor?! She stared at the buttons for a while before coming back to her senses and pressing the button "0". It was quiet.. When she finally got to the ground floor, she looked around for the exit, which she found a little while after. Though, when she got outside, she was faced with nothing but a city she had never seen before. It was night time, and the city was full of lights of all kinds. Neon colors, purple, blue, pink... and so on. What kind of city was that?  
She would keep the building's place in mind, to not to get lost. In the end, she needed somewhere to stay until she would find a way out. She wondered if the cops would be looking for her, was her family looking for her? Did they need to wait a day before cops started searching for her? Was her name on some milk box that said "MISSING"? She didn't know, she would have to wait and see.  
"*sigh* god, what a bother."  
She started walking around the streets, every now and then looking for something that would help her. She bet on all of her money that she looked like a lost puppy in fancy clothes, or a lost girl with hangover that looked like a lost puppy in fancy clothes... Either way, she had to do something about the situation. It was then, she heard low music coming from somewhere, it seemed close, but reduced by something. Like it was after closed doors... or underground?

**Finally able to updatee u wee. Please inform me if you see any mistakes, like the buildings, or characters or things like that. I had to make some things up since there isn't much information on some things ^_^'**


End file.
